Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2t+2-5t+1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2t - 5t} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-3t} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-3t+3$